


#鬼泣#NV#尼禄X维吉尔#迷恋#

by Ninawan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninawan/pseuds/Ninawan
Summary: 有点羞涩的男孩想要自己的父亲。（？）





	#鬼泣#NV#尼禄X维吉尔#迷恋#

**Author's Note:**

> *爽文。尼禄DIY预警。

    尼禄以为这辈子都不会把脑袋里面那些该死的想法说出去。他不应该对是自己父亲的人产生任何幻想，他不应该试图想象自己把维吉尔按倒在沙发上，夺去他时时刻刻不离手的那本诗集，让那人永远埋在字里行间的淡色双眸肯盯在他身上。看着维吉尔疏离的目光里含着浅浅的笑意，红润丰满的嘴唇紧紧闭在一起，威慑性地看着来人，不吐一个多余的字句就能够质问为何尼禄抢走了他的书。

    但是尼禄从来没敢这么做过。这样的场景只停留在他此时此刻贫瘠的大脑里面。年轻人想要让自己的父亲把注意力放在他身上，正眼看着他，眼神不再冷若坚冰。他继续想象着自己的膝盖跪在沙发垫子上，故意轻轻顶弄人柔软的大腿内侧，接着滑到隐秘的胯下，他私处的触感紧紧贴着膝盖骨。然后手指落在他一丝不苟的马甲上，粗鲁地解开那些碍事的搭扣，掌根摸在人的前胸上面，抚过两颗细嫩的淡色小乳头把它们捏在手指之间来回揉搓，直到肉粒变得梆硬而挺立，弄得它们的主人逐渐被性欲浸没。

    操。尼禄想。操，事情不对，这不是对维吉尔该有的性幻想，这不是能对他作出的事情。

    此刻沙发上安坐着的维吉尔用纤长的手指又翻过了一页书。窗外洒进来的阳光挂在人一丝不苟的头发上面，给眼窝处投下了一块浅灰的阴影，睫毛在上下扑闪的时候泛着光亮。

    在桌子另一头同样坐着的年轻人咽下一口唾沫，感到自己的喉咙干涸得在冒烟。

    他下意识并拢了双腿，在椅子上不安分地调整了一下姿势，在此期间对方没有抬起眼皮看他一眼。

    尼禄有点烦躁地咬着嘴唇。他有点混沌的大脑里面出现了之前的景象，他与刚刚沐浴过后的维吉尔擦肩而过，那人穿着一件单衣，身上裹着热腾腾的水汽，皮肤表面散发着松针香调冷冽的沐浴露味道；他平常梳上额头的碎发因为沾水变湿而散落下来，发梢挂几颗没擦干净的小水珠，有几缕遮着眼睛，大部分都软趴趴地耷拉在耳朵和鬓角。他的手指埋在湿头发里面撩了一下，尼禄深吸气，攥成拳头的手指指甲几近陷入掌心里面。

    他那时候鬼使神差地叫住了维吉尔。

    父亲。尼禄在楼梯上这么低声开口，一只手的五指牢牢圈在楼梯扶手上面收紧。

    维吉尔停下了。他淡薄地目光不紧不慢地落在男孩身上，一言不发地等待。他看见对方似乎很是烦闷，要么就是属于年轻人独特的精力旺盛，不过像是在压抑自己的什么冲动。

    可是这时候尼禄却没话说了，他嗫嚅着，死死咬住了后槽牙，把头垂低。

    没事。他最后随随便便地吐出了这么一句话，转身就冲下了楼梯。是的，如果再不这么做的话，维吉尔就会看到他胯下明显的衣物凸起的痕迹。尼禄感到自己脸颊瞬间烧了起来，好像全身的血液都在那一刻被泵向了脸上的毛细血管，在狭窄的通道里面飞速地奔腾，加热整个皮肤表面。他喘息着，跌跌撞撞把自己锁进了卫生间，看着自己因为一时脑热就勃起的性器不知所措。

    怎么办，要解决掉这个巨大的问题吗？可是即使什么都不做，它自己过一会儿也会消停下去的。尼禄拼命磨着牙齿，低吼着骂了一句操。卫生间里面因为刚刚维吉尔洗完澡而充斥着闷热的水汽，湿乎乎的空气里面裹挟着刚刚那人身上的味道。尼禄的耳朵里面灌满了嗡鸣声，他头痛得几乎要炸裂开来，然后他狠了狠心拽下花洒，把水拧到最冷的位置，让冰冷的液体从头顶淋下来，希望能让自己冷静一点。

    恍惚间，他从发尾落下的水帘里面瞥见了置物台上面叠放整齐的一小摞衣服。那是维吉尔的长裤、马甲和外套。它们被精心地折叠成了正方形安放在那里，外套置于最上，可以看到整理好的领口，深色的布料上面散落着隐约可见的蓝色花纹。尼禄感到自己的呼吸速度和心跳正在直线飙升，他听到自己粗重的喘息声音，然后一把扔掉了花洒，没有关上的水从喷头里面喷射出来落在地板，哗哗地全部流入下水道。

    他走过去，把手上的水草草甩干，然后捏着那件外套的领口将其拎起来，整件衣服抱在了怀里，半张脸浅浅地埋在柔软的布料里面，小心翼翼地嗅闻。

    尼禄说不好那是什么，但他立即就能从这件衣服上认出属于维吉尔的气息，是反反复复跟他擦肩而过的时候自对方的肩际灌入鼻腔的、夹带些许体温的淡淡香气。羞耻感从他的脚踝上攀爬上来，抓着他的砰砰跳动的心脏使劲攥进。他低沉地呜咽了一声，抱着那件外套跌坐在了马桶盖上面。

    刚刚冰凉的水从他的发梢落下去，沿着后脖子滑进了衣领，让他打了个冷战，垂下脑袋看见自己依旧不争气地鼓鼓囊囊的胯下。尼禄不想再继续犹豫，他抻开自己的皮带扣胡乱拉扯下来扔向一旁，弄开拉链让自己的性器从布料的紧包之下露出整根，腾出另一只手握住了它，叹息一声开始快速地上下套弄。他夹着自己的双腿，把身体蜷缩紧，拇指摩擦过自己的马眼和冠头，他知道如何把自己弄得舒服，尤其当脑子里面挤满了对那个人的幻想的时候。他的另一条胳膊收缩着把维吉尔的衣服抱紧在怀里的时候，短短几秒的思维空隙，卫生间的门被敲响了。

    我的衣服在里面，尼禄。

    那是父亲一贯冷淡平缓的声音，尼禄浑身打了个激灵，咬着牙使劲绷紧了大腿肌肉，立马就在自己的手上颤抖着到达高潮，弓起腰背压抑着不敢呻吟出声，悉数把白色的浊液射在了掌心里面。

    高潮让人双眼生理性地变得湿润了些许，他在余韵中粗重喘息着，胡乱地应了一声门外的人，舔着嘴唇仓促地检查起怀里的外套有没有被自己那些黏糊糊的东西弄脏。紧接着尼禄拽了点纸巾把自己的手弄干净，发现自己不会按照维吉尔原来的折叠方法整理那件外套，只得快速斟酌了一下干脆把剩下的那两件全部抓过来，急急忙忙拽开了卫生间的门。

    维吉尔耐心地观察着面前有点狼狈的、浑身不知道为什么湿漉漉的年轻人，直到对方把揉的皱巴巴的衣服塞进他手里，然后逃避着对视，砰地一声又关上了门。

    尼禄懊恼地把额头抵在门板上面，细细地听着对方的动静，内心暗骂着自己不考虑后果的行为，低头便发现自己的裤子还松垮垮地挂在胯上，拉链敞开，疲软下去的性器埋在布料里面若隐若现。

    他刚刚就这幅样子开门见了维吉尔。后者怎么可能没有看见？

    尼禄觉得自己完蛋了。他靠着门滑坐下去蜷缩起来，任由满是积水的地板将自己的衣服打湿。

    这是他第一次对着自己的父亲自慰，然后接下来的一周内他又这么做了两三次，即使每次射在自己手上之后他就后悔地发誓自己再也不想经历这种该死的羞耻了，但是下一秒他瞥见那个人看自己的眼神的时候都会再一次按捺不住。情况只是在愈演愈烈，完全没有任何减轻的迹象。

    几天前尼禄因为某个自己早已经忘却的小细节对维吉尔爆发了不满，他揪着他的衣领子把人拽了过来，两个人的间距瞬间被挤得几乎不剩下什么。他看见对方看自己的眼神里面终于不再是千篇一律的淡薄，而突然染上了几抹严肃和威慑。

    维吉尔用阎魔刀柄上来轻轻敲了敲尼禄的腕骨，示意他最好在后悔之前尽快放开。

    小子，这不值得你大发雷霆。

    他这么清晰地吐着字，声音就像是敲打在鼓膜上面的一把重锤，弄得尼禄头昏脑涨，眼前直发晕。年轻人粗重地喘息起来，胸腔剧烈地起伏着。他比对方矮上一点点，想要正视人的眼睛必须稍微扬起下颌，因此喉结上下滚动，光滑的脖颈线条上面的凸起因为绷着力而变得明显。

    听懂我的话了吗，尼禄？

    那人又强调了一遍，按着护手把刀柄抵在了他的小腹上。尼禄觉得腹部那个接触的位置立马传来一阵电流般的痉挛，胃像是被什么东西揪住向四周拉扯。他艰难地吞着唾沫，缓缓松开了自己的手，双眸紧钉在对方身上，往后挪了半步退离维吉尔身旁。

    后者的脸上露出了一个若有若无的笑容。他的唇角向上微弯，半眯起眼睛，放下了自己的武器重新提在身侧。

    很好。维吉尔如此评价道，撇下愣在原地的尼禄转身离开。尼禄拼命眨着眼睛，他说不好这种该死的恼人的感觉到底是委屈还是兴奋，总之他此刻情绪激动得快要窒息了，如果不是拼命压制自己，他觉得下一秒那人就可以被自己撕扯着衣服压在地板上。

    夸赞我。尼禄想。心甘情愿地夸赞我，维吉尔。他想对着那人恶狠狠地喊，接着听见他吝惜的奖赏之词。——操，这不对劲。自己为什么要觊觎这些？是他妈的精神错乱了吗？

    然后他发觉自己站在那，刚刚抓过对方领口的手掌心热得像是捏了一团火，而且再一次面临着鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。他抓上自己的短发，咬牙切齿地把头发扯下来几根，怒气冲冲地跑回房间摔在床上，脸颊深埋进枕头。

    被顶得难受的性器因此摩擦着床单，他下意识地顶胯蹭上去抚慰自己，手探到皮带上再一次松了自己的裤子故技重施。

    尼禄想不明白这个人到底有什么独特的吸引力。但是他似乎正深深迷恋着这位生物学上实打实的父亲，那种隐晦又模糊的关系让他有时候分不清自己想要的究竟是些什么。他的认可，夸赞亦或是奖励，或者是胁迫，责骂和威慑？

    他把腿翘上了事务所的桌子，故意把动作做的很大，悄悄注意着沙发上人的举动。后者依旧连眼皮都不抬一下。

    “但丁这家伙不知道跑哪儿去了——”尼禄拖长声音说道，“真应该回去吃饭的。”

    实际上他倒是并不饿，但他几乎没见过维吉尔主动想要进餐的时候。此刻那人也并不对他说的这些话做什么反应，而是安静地又翻了一页书。

    “嘿。你就不想吃点什么吗？”

    尼禄觉得自己受够对方对什么都不冷不热的态度了。他握了握拳头侧移一下重心起身，朝那边走过去，抱着臂站在他面前，垂着眼皮期待起来。他感到自己的心跳在加速。

    维吉尔缓缓眨了一下眼睛，把书本在膝盖上合好，手指按在封皮上面，然后抬起头看着突然冲过来的人。

    “你饿了。”

    他缓缓陈述道。

    “我理解你很容易变得饥饿。那就去吃点什么吧。”

    这根本不是尼禄想要达到的目的。实际上他自己也不知道该期待什么。

    “你呢？大诗人靠吃天地精华维生吗？”他揶揄了一句。

    维吉尔轻笑了一声表示否定。

    “并非如此。”

    尼禄感到自己在跟他角力。他捻动着手指，斟酌字句，努力组织接下来该说的话语。

    “你看上去对什么都兴致缺缺——除了这该死的书。”

    “书很好。”对方立即反驳，从容地观察着亲生儿子的动作，“只是我不知道你一直在蠢蠢欲动些什么。”

    这句话倒是噎住了尼禄，让他浑身一颤，以为对方知道自己脑袋里面的那些不能见人的想法了。

    “没有。”

    “别否认人人都能看出来的事实。”维吉尔直截了当。这让尼禄差点羞红了脸颊，转身便向往回走，没想到被他一把抓住了小臂。

    他没反应过来，因为嗡嗡的耳鸣声让他有几秒听不清楚声音，接着还没等意识到自己在做什么的时候，他就扑在了沙发上揽着对方的腰把人搂进了怀里。

    沉默的气氛持续了两秒钟，然后尼禄僵在这个姿势一动也不敢动，膝盖虽然跪在了沙发，却跟钉在那里了一样。他觉得自己有些轻微的眩晕，下巴卡在人的肩膀上轻轻放好，搂在他腰上的胳膊有点骑虎难下。

    “所以你想要的全部就是一个拥抱吗？”维吉尔的手搭在对方的肩胛处低声询问，向下顺着抚弄。

    不是。不止如此。还想要更多。

    他的脑袋里面塞满了信息。年轻人此刻不知道自己到底该注意的是自己父亲柔软的碎发，白皙的后脖颈，结实的胸膛，撩人的声音还是自己再一次满溢的胯下欲望，他所知的全部只有此时此刻这个一直想要索取的人就被抱在怀里。 他的手指探向那人的马甲搭扣开始一颗一颗地往下拨，希望能够用行动告诉他那个问题的答案。

    出人意料的是维吉尔并没有任何的呵斥或者抵抗。他只是把手扶在尼禄的肩膀，从容不迫地默许着这一系列的过分的动作，直到自己的马甲被完完全全敞开，接着裤腰也开始松动起来。尼禄在做这些事情的时候全程把脸要么扭向一边要么就埋低，似乎羞涩地不肯看维吉尔。

    “看来你想要的不止拥抱而已 。”

    年轻人不作回应，已经解开了父亲的裤子，手指急切地探到布料下面去摸藏在里面的性器，握住整根柱体掏出来，降低重心跪在了沙发前。他圈着它开始上下抚慰，直到对方被弄得完全勃起。下一秒，尼禄在含住阴茎头部的时候真切地听见维吉尔的喉咙里发出了一声闷沉的低哼，伴随着一阵细碎而小心翼翼的吸气，这几乎让他抓狂。他用舌头舔湿了整根性器，然后不轻不重地咬了一口龟头，让柱身蹭着自己的齿排慢慢进入口腔里，被裹着越吞越深，便能听见那人发出更多反馈的声音。

    维吉尔的手指已经下意识地抓着尼禄的发根，绞住那些小短发，稍微顶胯，咬着牙释放快感。他的另一只手把膝盖上的诗集安放到了一旁，然后紧紧扣在了沙发边沿。尼禄做的很生疏，但是相当用力和快速，每次龟头顶在不住抽动的柔软喉咙处的时候都让性器传来一阵痉挛般的快慰，顶着他的胸膛让那些呻吟声悉数泄露出去。

    “尼禄……”

    恶魔猎人听到自己的名字被那人此刻浸满了情色意味的声音叫出来的时候，觉得自己甚至不用碰胯下硬的发疼的阴茎就能对着他射。

    他到底有没有把对方口交到高潮，尼禄已经不记得了。迷迷糊糊间，他就把维吉尔的裤子扒下了一半，身上的衣服半遮半掩肉体，只能让人的欲望扩散得更加恣意。

    他把他按在了沙发上面，急迫地把人的手臂反拧过来，连扩张都不曾做过就直接想要进入。干涩的穴口摩擦尼禄的性器，有点刮蹭的痛感，而且对方紧致的肠壁挤得他的阴茎酸胀膨大。尼禄等待这个已经太久了，只要得到一个小小的默许，所有情绪和渴望都像泄堤的洪水一样奔腾着翻涌下来，冲刷掉理智构建的思维网络。

    维吉尔好像也并不在意润滑与否，或者说那点疼痛对他来说不算什么，尼禄进入他的时候精准地碾压着那个腺体，甚至变得有些陌生的性快感的浪潮拍在他身上每一寸皮肤，然后让人呛咳，呼吸困难，喉咙和肺部都是一阵灼烧。他嘶地吸气，又变成绵长的低吟吐出去，手腕被禁锢带来些许不安和烦躁，但是终究还是沦陷于了性爱。

    他们在一次又一次的相互撞击中达到高潮，小腹肌肉痉挛着，弓起身体让精液喷吐出来，权当是这场疯狂事件的回报。他咬着嘴唇用气声叫他父亲，揉捏着对方的前胸，把那两颗乳头含在嘴里拨弄蹂躏，它们被折磨的红肿挺立，接着尼禄在短时间内便再次勃起，吮吸着维吉尔的脖颈和锁骨，把人正面抱住推上桌子，搂着他的大腿让它们缠上自己的腰。

    男孩不知为什么期待着夸奖。他绯红的脸颊贴着对方的小腹，讨好般地舔舔那人的肚脐。

    维吉尔仍在高潮的余韵里面调整呼吸节奏，就又被儿子操入体内的顶撞弄硬。他吞咽着分泌过头的唾液，抓过对方的领口吻住了他的嘴唇。这个吻因为性爱后的瘫软和无力感而变得温润，他们的舌头浅浅地交缠在一起，口腔里有些许爆裂开的血腥气味。

    于是尼禄抱着维吉尔，把头埋在他的颈窝里面又一次射在他体内。

    他始终没敢承认自己对他抱着满脑袋的性幻想，而且自慰过不少次——这会让尼禄觉得自己像被抓住做坏事的青春期少年。即使如此，他们那天都把彼此消磨得几乎一点精力都不剩下，最后纠缠到了维吉尔的床上去，尼禄抱着他父亲的腰连衣服都没来得及穿就安安心心地在人怀里陷入了沉睡。后者配合地搂着对方的肩膀轻轻安抚，最后在他的额头上落下了一个吻。

    谁都不太明白这种迷恋究竟来源于何处，也许是因为血缘关系而被禁止的感情微妙地变成了一种情趣。

    尼禄想要获得父亲的全部注意。这当然无可厚非。只是当这层窗户纸终于被捅破之后， 也许他们都会在彼此之间挣扎；最重要的是，晚上大概也睡不好觉了。

 

 

——FIN——

    

    


End file.
